Reti
Reti was an overly talkative male Toydarian mechanic who operated during the Invasion of Naboo. He later joined the Lok Revenants, under the leadership of the pirate chief Nym. ''Bio 'Invasion of Naboo' Reti made his living as a salvage pilot, flying his personal vessel, the Zoomer, in and around the Naboo and Karthakk systems. Reti was known for his motor-mouth, and liked to brag that he downed sixteen droid starfighters during the Invasion of Naboo. In reality, Reti was a skittish and cowardly creature, though was an able fighter pilot at the controls of the Zoomer. Reti had a number of contacts across the galaxy, including the mercenary Vana Sage and a particularly ornery Toydarian junk dealer on Tatooine. At some point in his past, Reti operated as a mercenary on Oovo IV. Reti assisted the Bravo Squadron pilot Rhys Dallows prior to the Battle of Naboo when the young cadet's starfighter was damaged by a mercenary squadron in the Chommell sector. Reti towed Dallows' fighter to Vana Sage's outpost, and later accompanied the pilots during sorties against forces of the Trade Federation. He also flew alongside Nym, and fell in with his Revenants following the Battle of Naboo. 'Occupation of Karthakk' For the next ten years, Reti continued to ply his trade, and remained in contact with Nym, whom Reti counted as an old friend; at one point, Nym had to bail Reti out when the Toydarian ran into a "nasty group of mercenaries" known as the Sabaoth Squadron. When Jedi Master Adi Gallia arranged a meeting with Nym to discuss Trade Federation activity in the Karthakk system, Reti was sent to meet the Jedi in the Ruby Nebula. Unfortunately, and despite Reti's protests to the contrary, the salvager was tailed by a Trade Federation landing craft, though Jedi and Toydarian worked together to destroy the vessel. Reti led Gallia to Nym on Maramere, and—despite his boss's reservations about the presence of a Jedi—about both helped the pirate liberate his troops from the infamous Spacestation 1138. Reti accompanied Adi Gallia on several more missions, culminating in an assault against the fortified world of Nod Kartha, home of a large trihexalon factory. 'Ambush and disappearance' Nym's forces were ambushed by the Sabaoth Squadron, but worse, the deadly Jango Fett emerged from hyperspace in the Slave I to claim a bounty on Reti's head. Dodging laser blasts, Reti had no choice but to fire his hyperdrive in a wild jump to flee the relentless bounty hunter. His colleagues could do nothing to help, and remained unaware of Reti's final destination. Following the First Battle of Geonosis, in which Nym's forces battled Cavik Toth's fleet above the planet, Vana Sage embarked on a mission to locate Reti—or learn whatever fate had befallen the hapless Toydarian. Personality and Traits Reti was able to read and write in both Toydarian and Huttese. He could also speak Galactic Basic Standard, Huttese, Pak Pak, Ryl, and Toydarian. Trivia'' Category:Males Category:Characters created by George Lucas Category:Characters Developed by Lucas Arts Category:Occupation of Karthakk Category:Invasion of Naboo Era Category:Invasion of Earth Era